Knights of Hellsing
by Glassesl
Summary: [Self- Insert] Hellsing has two new knights. God save the Queen... and everyone else for that matter.


_**Knights of Hellsing**_

Leonardo B. Castro

The putrid smell of the rotting damned filled the air of the old lab. They were mainly the advance swat unit from the nearby village of Bushwick. Unfortunately, what they found they was not what they expected. Not one of them expected to see the dead walk.

_**Prologue: Two hatchlings**_

A young man with messy brown hair ran down to the destroyed armor vehicle. He was breathing hard as he made it. "Kenneth, Paul, Jordan, anyone? Is anyone alive? ANYONE." He swerved to his right as he heard a growling sound.

He saw a dead worker lunging at him. He fell as the ghoul tackled him and forced him to the ground. He desperately tried to force the monster off him but didn't have the strength. He closed his eyes as the ghoul's jaw opened to take a nice hardy chunk of his throat.

Bang. The sound of a gun shot filled the air. The brown hair man opened his eyes to see the ghoul falling to the side without his head. "Nick. Are you alive?" Nick looked to his left and saw a man with black hair in a small military crew cut. "Leonardo?" Nick asked as he pushed the body off. "Aye," was his reply.

"Everyone from the team is dead but us. I found their corpses. I stripped ammo from their bodies. Jon and little Pete was getting stuff from the lorry when it when up." Leonardo said as he helped Nick up.

"Are we getting out of this bloody hellhole?" Nick said as he dusted his uniform off. The only answer was silence. Leonardo just walked towards the ruined building as he switched to a shotgun. "Bloody nuts you know. Revenge? That what you want you limey psycho." Nick said to the leaving figure of Leonardo.

Nick looked to the exit gate with longing, and then cursed loudly. "Ah curse me as a bloody fool. YAY LEO! WAIT FOR ME YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Nick ran to his psychotic friend to join him in his march into death.

Leo turned back to face him. "You know, you just ruined that dramatic exit with your mouth, ya moron." Leo said with a bit of frost in his voice. Nick was quick to wave it off.

"Bah, you and your theatricals are over done." Nick now walked side by side with his comrade. "Remember, those who dare, win." Nick said with a flourish.

"You can't stand but to top me," Leo said as he aimed his shotgun. He shot a spray into a zombie that that was closing in. More zombies shambled from some nearby rubble.

"Anything tops the silent goodbye; even 'I KILL YOU BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!'" Nick screamed as he unloaded his M-16 into the ghouls. Unfortunately, it didn't do anything to the ghouls.

"You bloody punks, you suppose to be bleeding dead, not walking about like there blooming no trouble ya wankers" Nick screamed as he open fire again and let another spray into them.

"Nick, Nick, Nick, stop being a prick. Remember them zombie movies, the head mate. Shoot the head." Leo said as he decapitated one of the ghouls with a well aimed shotgun shot.

"_Were they dealt with?"_

"No master. Two are fighting their way in. They already breached the building"

"_WHAT! FOOLS!"_

"Sorry master, but those two are very skilled, or very insane."

"_DEAL WITH THEM NOW! SENT AXE!"_

"As you wish, my master."

Leo typed at the computer. He inserted a disk that contain his password breaker and broke into the files. He was determined to find out what was happening. Both he and Nick came across an office of one of the heads of the factory. There was no way in hell was he passing this up. Soon he went into more protected files that he had to bypass some safety and passwords locks.

The info he discover made him sick to his stomach. It was a listing, of virus that the factory was making in the 2nd floor and lower levels. There were notes what the virus did accompany with pictures. There was also clips of testing against human opponents and notes about the results and weakness of the monsters. "Bloody hell, no way. Those limey bastards." Leo said as moved to save all this info to CD.

"What?" Nick asked. Nick, who was formerly on the look out for anymore incoming zombies abandon his post to take a quick look over Leo's shoulder. "What the bloody hell."

"What the bloody hell was happening here?" Leo asked to himself. After copying all the files to CD, Leo then patched into security network. The lower levels were closed off. Majority if not all the staff down there were infected with the virus. Someone was operating the Data mainframe in the second floor, gathering more information. The cameras were disabled and were unable to be restarted.

Leo entered the camera logs and checked them. He discovered three hours prior to his team arriving to the scene, a bus pulled up to the gate just as the sun finished setting. Soon men poured out of the vehicle, they attacked and ate the gate guards.

They swept through the complex, killing the staff. One went to the lower levels and caused the virus subjects to be released and then escaped back to the surface level. Then the cameras were disabled at that point.

Then to his surprised the logs started to delete it self. A virus was entered into the system that was destroying everything in the security database. Leo traced the source to a computer terminal in the security control center.

Leo cursed and put away the C.D. of the info away. At least he got this information. At the very least he had some info. "Come on Nick, let's check out that mainframe."

Leo didn't like that someone was doing a cover up on what exactly happened here.

"Master, phase two of the operation is complete."

"_That is good."_

"Also Axe is closing in on the human scum."

"_Very well. By the way, should the humans win, bring them to me… personally."_

"As you wish, my Master."

"My mother wanted me to be a lawyer. But no, I had to follow you into the police force." Nick said as he unloaded his M16 into another group of ghouls they were shambling.

"Nick, shut up." Leo said as he pumped shotgun rounds into another group of ghouls. "Come Nick you said. It more exciting catching the crooks instead of being the crook you said." Nick droned on as they walked through the empty bloody hall.

"Nick. Shut Up." Leo said, his grip on the shotgun tightening. "Oh well this is so much fun. I mean, I could be in a quiet office; instead I am here in Hell. Much better." Nick droned on with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Nick. SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Leo screamed and pointed the shotgun at Nick's head. "Now calm down. Don't need to be loony." Nick said as he stepped back slowly. Leo suddenly aimed far right of Nick's head and opened fire.

He felt bloody goop plaster the back of his head follow shortly with the sound of a ghoul dropping to the ground. "Awwww bloody hell. Now I covered with zombie brains. Can't you help me without messing my uniform and hair up?"

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Leo shouted his frustration. He tried to get Nick in a headlock, but Nick's wiry frame we more flexible and he dodged out of the way. Nick kicked the bigger man on the shins, and though Leo staggered a bit, he still grabbed Nick.

Axe ready his large battle axe as he kicked the door down. He was surprised one of the humans was trying to shove a shotgun into the other's mouth. Did one turn into a ghoul? Was the question that entered his mind.

He sniffed the air and could tell they were both humans. He shook his head and went to kill them off for the master. Humans were stupid creatures.

"Ready to die, humans?" Axe asked as he burst towards them. One of the humans got up and aimed at Axe. Axe leapt into the air to try to throw off the human's aim. He was upon them when he felt his stomach and chunk of his heart exit through his back accompanied with spray of blood and shotgun pellets. "Bugger off." Were the words Axe heard as he fell to the ground.

"Whoa look at those fangs. He's a blooming vampire." The other human said as he pointed the M-16 at Axe's head. "Oh bloody hell. Say awww for Dentist Nick" The human told him. Ra-tat-tat-tat…

"Why are you cutting the head off? He's a bloody goner." Nick said as Leo cut the freak vampire head off with battle axe. "Didn't you see those horror movies? You always take the heads." Leo said.

Then the head and the body turned to ash. "See, now carry the axe." Leo said as he continued on after handing the axe to Nick. "You bloody wanker. You carry it you ass." Nick screamed as he lug the axe along.

"Awwww grow up you bloody idiot. I am a better shot than ya." Leo said. Never noticing Nick was hefting the axe, as if to swing at Leo's head.

"Oh look, this must be the end." Leo said as he opened the door to the lab. "Huh?" Nick said.

Leo and Nick looked into the room. The room was contained with 30 people, not a one looked ghoulish. As one, everyone turned around to look at them. The people fangs grown as they eyes glowed.

"Oops, this is not the bathroom. Sorry, we'll be leaving." Nick said as he nudged Leo in the stomach. Leo closed the door and both Leo and Nick exhale. "Think they bought it?" Nick said to Leo. "Not a bit." Was his reply.

"We should run huh." Nick said calmly. "Yep, we should." Leo said as they both turned around. They both ran as fast as they could as the door was shattered and the freak vampires came pouring out.

One of the faster ones managed to latch on Nick, very early in the chase, Nick swing the axe into its head, where it became lodged into the vamp's face and left behind. At this point, Leo and Nick firing while falling back.

Mel was a freak vampire. A newly made one. His orders were simple. Kill the human intruders. But those humans were very annoying. Now both humans were sporting shotguns. "A little iron is good for you." One said as he blew off one of his brother vamp head off.

"An iron only diet will kill you." Said the other as the other empty the vampire's chest with a shotgun shell. "Beware lead poisoning." The first human said to Mel as he pointed the shotgun at Mel's throat and opened fire. Then Mel knew no more.

Leo aimed his shot for a brief second before unloading shots into the charging horde of scum. There howls of pain was quickly subdue as they continued forward over fallen brethren.

"Damn. My M-16 is empty as their bloody heads." Nick screamed as he tossed the now useless M-16 into a closing vampire. Nick pulled out his barrette, and started to shoot. Leo soon realized he was the same situation and batted away a freak vamp with his shotgun. He swung it again at the other but it grabbed it steadfast. The vamp let out a laugh as his brethren closed in around him and the two humans.

It was short lived as Leo shoved a grenade into the vamp's mouth and pulled the pin. He grabbed Nick and dived off into a small stairwell, falling one store, and both rolled with the fall.

They both rolled with the fall and then just in time to hear an explosion upstairs. "You bloody wanker, where did you get that." Nick asked Leo. "I thought it was good to always bring a least one non-regulated weaponry during every mission."

Nick looked like he wanted to pull his hair out. Damn asshole he wanted to scream out loud. "Let's go Nick, those vamps are too hot to handle now." Leo said as he dusted himself off.

Then a burning vamp leapt out from the flames above screaming in pain. Leo and Nick drew there barrettes and opened fire at the vamp till fell down and decomposed into ashes.

"Let's escape now." Nick said as he and Leo started out towards the entrance. Both their eyes widen as the heard a pounding sound from above. The ceiling above started to give away from above.

Leo and Nick put up a good fight, but they knew they were screwed if they found them. They got out of the hallway by jumping into the nearest door since the exit was to faraway. Well, they escaped into a broom closet. "Oh bugger. How many rounds you got?" Leo asked.

"I have a full clip of air." Nick said as he held up his barrette, the last weapon he got. "I got two." Leo said as he held up his own. They used up everything up, with at least ten Freak vampires closing in.

"Two clips?" Nick asked hopefully. "No two bullets. Want to use it on ourselves?" Leo asked. Leo holstered the gun and looked for some kind or object to use in the shelves. While his gun could kill a ghoul, those vampires only dropped for a second and then get back up. Then the door was ripped open and the freak vampire looked at them hungrily.

"Look out, this broom is a deadly weapon." Nick said as he grabbed the broom next to him." Leo said nothing as he stared at the vampire. Then he kicked him in the groin. "My girlfriend taught me that." He said to the vampire as he fell to his knees

The both Leo and Nick used everything blunt object they could get there hands on and bash the vampire. Eventually, the vampire knocked Nick away when Leo broke the broom in half and rammed it through the vamp's chest, taking the heart through the other side. "Oh my god, brooms are lethal weapons." Leo smirked as the vampire crumbled into ashes.

"Let's get out of here." Leo said as he dusted the ashes off of himself. Then to his surprise, the ashes that was drift slowly down and away from his body lifted up slightly as if some unknown draft blew across the hallway.

"You don't need to tell me twice mate." Nick said as he started to run to the exit. Leo's eyes widen as he reached out to stop Nick. "No Nick, wait."

Suddenly Nick's whole body jerked backwards as if struck in the face. Nick hit the ground hard and slid to Leo's feet. "You bloody wanker. Show you invisible ass so I can kick it for ya."

"Mr. Castro, Mr. Kendall. I see you two have been a problem to us." A voice said. A huge man walked into dim lighted hallway. Suddenly he was upon them. He held up Leo by the throat. He laughed as Leo kicked and punched him. Nick went for the broken broom stick and went to try to steak the vampire, but the vampire causally backed hand Nick into the wall. Nick lied motionless on the floor, a small bit of blood flowing from his lips.

"You are both worthy to become true vampires, like myself." He said as he squeeze Leo's throat a bit more. Leo's vision dimmed a bit as the air was cut off, then suddenly the vampire's hand relaxed slightly.

"Hmmm, Ceres Victoria. Hellsing's second dog has come. Is your former master foolish enough to take on my master alone?" The man said. A woman with a huge rifle aimed her weapon at the vampire.

"Let him go." Ceres demanded. Her eyes narrowed as the vampire continued to use the human as a shield. _Master, what should I do?_ She asked Alucard through her link. _You are calling me master after you became true undead. Foolish girl, the human has no chance of survival, ask him as I did you or just end him there, it better than being a ghoul. _Was the reply she got back.

Damn, was there no other way, she pondered.

Was I going to die like this, from a b-horror movie reject, Leo wondered. Damn it all, he pulled out his gun from the holster, and shot the man between the eyes. "You damn little punk" The man said as he tossed Leo at Ceres. Ceres ducked and Leo bowled into some guys in black body armor and face mask. He was being helped to his feet when a freak vamp crashed through the wall with a familiar axe in hand.

The vampire swung his axe at Leo. On pure instant, Leo raise his arm and fire the last shot into the vamp's head, causing the vampire to drop with the axe, it clanging next to Leo. The Hellsing Knights immediately unload there bullets into the freak vampire.

Leo picked up the axe and then chopped off the Vampire's head as the Knights stop shooting. It turned to a pile off ashes at his feet. "Are you okay?" A knight asked him as he went to help supported Leo.

"I am fine, its nothing." Leo said as he saw a huge broken rifle slide to his feet.

"You are a weakling Ceres Victoria, I will personally rip your heart out." The man said as the tackled Ceres into the wall. He went to punch her head in when she caught his fist, and as he tried to use his other fist, Ceres caught that one as well.

It became a contest of strength as they both pushed against each other. Too bad it came to an end all too soon. "Heads up." The man looked to his side as he saw Leo swinging the ax at him. Off came the man's head.

Both the head and the body turned to black goop though. The goop bubbled and vaporized. "We'll finish this later Ceres Victoria." The man voiced echoed through the hallways.

Ceres balled up her hands into fists in frustration at the Vampire escape. Then she sighed and relaxed her hands. Then the sweet aroma fresh blood hit her nose. She turned to see where the source was coming from. To her horror it was the guy who helped her a second ago. A huge gash was on chest.

"Did we win?" Leo said as he toppled forward into her arms. "I didn't want to die like this." Leo muttered. His eyes closed and darkness began to close in on him. The frosty touch of death was slowly covering him up in its embrace.

"I can save you. But you'll never be the same again. Do you want to come with me?" A female voice asked him. There was an odd tremble in the voice, as if the voice wasn't sure of itself.

"Yes." Was Leo's reply. He opened his eyes to see a woman with blond hair and ruby red eyes. There was blood coming from her eyes. He felt his head tilted back and he teeth sinking into his throat. Then his world forever changed.

Ceres was carrying Leo in her arms. Leo was slightly embarrassed that the blond vampire was carrying him out of the building in such away. As they came to a man in a red trench coat, the person started to laugh loudly. It was a not to sane kind of laugh.

He soon saw a whitish blond haired woman step into view. She REALLY **DIDN'T** looked amused.

To be continued…

Praise me or burn me, at least tell me what's on your mind. 


End file.
